


The Big Picture

by ColeyTheWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeyTheWriter/pseuds/ColeyTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yearbook staff member Natasha meets football star Steve when she has to take his picture for the yearbook. When they meet again in detention, things change. Senior year, Romanogers style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: It Started With a Picture

_High school. What feelings went through your head when you read that? They were horrible I'm sure of it. Why do some people claim high school is the best time of your life? Because they're sadists._

"Natasha," a voice called out. I raised my head to see the teacher looking at me. "I asked if you had finished your new page for the yearbook?"

"No, not yet, but almost," I responded, closing the notebook I had been writing in. "I have to get one last picture."

"Here," he handed me his lanyard with his badge on it, "go find the students you need and take them to the studio."

I nodded, "Clint, watch my stuff." I told my only friend as I grabbed my camera.

"Will do," he replied without ever looking up from the page he was working on.

I looked at the list of senior boys that I needed in a group shot for the page we I was working on. The page was dedicated to school "brotps" something one of the other girls in class had came up with. I liked the idea, it was celebrating friendships that everyone thought would live on forever. The last group I needed to document was made up of Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and Steve Rogers.

Sam Wilson was in room 203, which was just down the hall. I decided to find him first. His teacher was reluctant, it was a sub, but finally let him come with me.

"So what do you need?" Sam grinned at me, he was a known flirt.

"A picture of you and your squad." I responded, and he laughed. We walked through the halls, joking and laughing the whole way. We stopped first to get Bucky and then Steve.

"So, where are we taking this picture?" Bucky asked, "can it be Mars? I have a test next period and I don't really want to take it."

I shook my head, "in the studio."

I opened the door to the studio, but Steve took it from me. "Ladies first," he smiled at me. He was beautiful, and I was suddenly very aware of this fact. I smiled back and went in, the boys filing in after me. "So, what do we need to do for this picture?"

"We can just try a few different poses and pictures." I started setting everything up and turning on the lights. "I'll let you guys pick the final picture."

They goofed off for most of the pictures. They only took one serious one. Steve had the other two boys in headlocks, he was smiling at the camera and so were they, their faces at the perfect angles. "Personally, I think this is the one."

"Whatever you think, you're the yearbook girl." Sam winked.

"I want to see it," Bucky said, wiggling out of the headlock Steve had him in. I turned the camera so all three of them could look at. "Oh yeah, I look great in this one." He grinned at me, "don't I?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I laughed nervously, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

Steve laughed and then grinned at me, "I agree with you, this is a great one." He was like a giant golden retriever. It was adorable.

"Alright, cool," I turned the camera off and turned off all the equipments. "You guys can head back to class now.”

Steve smiled at me and opened the door for me, “you first.”

“What a gentleman,” Sam teased behind him.

“Chivalry’s not dead so long as Steve Rogers is still alive,” Bucky laughed.

Steve blushed a little and I smiled reassuringly at him. “Thank you.” I walked out the door and waited for them to make sure they turned off the light.

“See you around yearbook girl,” Sam grinned at me and took off down the hall.

“You didn’t keep me from my test,” Bucky frowned as he went back to class, defeatedly.

“I can’t wait to see the finished page,” Steve smiled at me and it caught me off guard how genuine he was.

“It should be a decent page,” I laughed, “I hope. See you around.” I walked back to class, blushing a little. He was tall, blonde, and beautiful. I was tiny, pale, and a bit of a loner.

I got back to my seat and Clint turned to look at me, “you’re blushing.”

“What?” I quickly pulled out a mirror, sure enough I was blushing. “Why am I blushing?”

“It probably has something to do with whoever you just took a picture of,” Clint smirked at me. “Who was it?”

“Just some boys,” I shrugged. “I’m probably just hot.” I slid my jacket off, leaving me in a white tee. I shrugged at him and he went back to editing his page. I got to work on photoshopping this picture, not that it needed much photoshop. The boys were all extremely attractive.

I had just placed them on the page when the bell rang, I’d need to get a quote from them soon. That’d finish the page and I could start my next one. The rest of the day was uneventful, until I got a note from the principal that I had to serve detention tomorrow for being late to school one too many times this quarter. My head went to my hands as I let out a sigh, _perfect._

My foster parents weren’t home when I got back, but they rarely were anymore. I didn’t mind, I hated them. They would rather drink and do drugs than anything else. They only had me for the money, and I didn’t see a penny of it. I had to work for everything I had. I did my homework, fixed some food, took a long hot shower, and went to bed. I was exhausted. _Tomorrow will be even longer. I can’t believe it’s only Monday._

 

* * *

 

Waking up was hard as usual, but I managed. I couldn’t be late again today. I threw on a pair of black jeggings, a back tank top, and a red collared jacket. I pulled on a pair of booties and fixed my makeup. _You can do this, Natasha. You can do this._

The day was actually pretty boring, Clint wasn’t at school. I doodled most of the time. Counting down the hours until I could go home and call him. Life was pretty boring without my best and only friend.

The time for detention came and I thought I was going to be the only one there. Then walked in tall, blonde, and beautiful. He looked upset that he had to be here, but he smiled at me. For detention we had to clean graffiti out of the bathroom stalls, which was completely unfair if you ask me. “What are you in for?” He asked from the stall he was cleaning.

“Being tardy literally all the time,” I sighed out, scrubbing a particularly hard to clean spot.

“I broke up a fight, but since the other two ran before they could be identified, I was the one they gave detention to,” he laughed. “I’m Steve by the way,” he stood in the door of my stall.

“Everyone in school knows who you are,” I looked up at him, “I’m Natasha.”

Steve’s smile caught me off guard again, “nice to officially meet you, Natasha.”

“You too, Steve.” I smiled at him. I didn’t understand what it was about him that caught me off guard, no one could do that.

We talked about random things throughout the time we were in detention. “You should come to my next game,” he said. “It’s Friday night.”

“It depends on how long my ballet class is,” I responded.

“Ballet?”

I blushed, “yeah. I’ve been doing it for years.”

“That’s really cool, I’d love to see it in action.”

“Uh, sure. I can tell you when the next recital is.”

“Awesome.”

We were quiet for a little while after that, and it was a comfortable silence. “I never really see you around,” Steve was stated, breaking that silence.

“I don’t play any sports, I’m just a yearbook staff member.” I shrugged, we had finished cleaning this bathroom but didn’t want to go to the next so we were just hanging around working on our homework. “I work four nights a week and have ballet three nights a week, so there’s not really any time for me to do anything.”

“Well, I think you should get out more.” He laughed, “how about you come to the after game party with me Friday?”

“Wh-what?” “I mean, only if you want to. I just thought it might be fun to get to know each other.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

The end of detention bell rang and he walked with me to the front of the school, “do you have a ride?”

“Oh, I’m walking. I’m only a couple blocks away.” I smiled, waving goodbye. “I’ll see you later.”

“Are you sure?” He stopped me, “I could give you a ride.”

“No, I’m good, thanks though.” I smiled and we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I didn’t wait to get home before I called Clint, “you’ll never guess what happened to me today.”

“Hello to you too, how are you? That’s great, I’m pretty sick myself. How was your day?” He responded, sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, just,” I laughed, “I have a date? I think.”

“Wait, what?” Clint was officially intrigued.

“Okay, okay, listen.” So I told him everything that had happened yesterday and then in detention.

“That’s incredible,” I could hear his grin.

“I have to get to work, so I’ll come by after with soup and you can complain about how sick you are.”

“Perfect.”

_Maybe, just maybe, things will turn around._

 


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday is here, the game is won, the party is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing last week's publication, hit a spot of writer's block. I'm changing the release date to Sunday, because I often forget that Friday exists. Don't ask how or why.

The week passed with little drama. I spent a lot of it alone. Clint wasn't back in school until Friday. He drove me to ballet practice and picked me up afterwards. "Stop by my house so I can shower and change. Then we'll go to the game."

"Alright, sounds good." Clint replied, pulling not away from the dance studio.

I showered quickly, then flipped through my closet. Clint throwing his opinion in whenever he felt it was needed. I didn't think it was needed, "Clint, I'm not wearing the pink skirt. I haven't worn pink since freshman year."

"Fine, wear the black ripped jeggings." I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it and pulled them out.

"That's a really good suggestion actually."

"Now the dark red off shoulder top you got detention for last year." Clint suggested.

"When did you get good at picking out clothes?" I asked as I shut the closet door to change.

"When you wouldn't stop complaining about how I'm no help."

"Fair enough."

After I did my makeup we went to the game together, both of us taking pictures for the yearbook. Steve was the quarterback of the football team. The star player. The school's pride and joy.

"I wish the archery team got this much of a turnout," Clint muttered as he took a picture.

"Considering there's only two of you that are worth watching, I can't blame people for not showing up." I laughed.

He shook his head and continued taking pictures. I was taking as many pictures as I could, and ended up capturing the winning touchdown. "Perfect," I pumped my fist.

Steve saw me at that point and waved at me, I managed a small wave in response. He came over after the team had finished their celebrating. "Get any good ones?"

"I think so," I replied, flipping through the pictures. "I got an awesome one of you winning the game."

He put his hand behind his head, looking a little bashful. "I couldn't have done it without my team."

"Speaking of which, your team is waving you over." I nodded towards them.

"I've gotta shower, but afterwards, you're still going to come with me to the party right?" He asked, holding a finger up to his team.

"Yeah, Clint and I will be in the journalism room uploading these."

"Awesome, I'll see you in a few then." He grinned at me, walking backwards to his team. "Don't leave me hanging!" He turned and ran to them.

"Pretty boy likes you," Clint chuckled. "Come on, let's go upload these."

I elbowed him as we headed that way. "He's just being nice."

"Sure, he is."

We had just finished uploading the pictures when Steve came through the door. "Hey," he said lightly. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I logged off the laptop and put it back in the cabinet. "As I'll ever be." I let out a light laugh.

"See you later Nat," Clint said, already heading out the door. "Don't do anything stupid." He cautioned me, and nodded at Steve. Much shorter than the blonde, but still trying to give off the air of protecting me.

"I never do," I called after him. I looked at Steve, and he pushed himself off the doorway.

We walked to the parking lot in silence, "have you ever been to one of these parties?" He asked as we got to the parking lot.

"No," I laughed a little. "I've never really had time to do much socializing."

He handed me a helmet as we got to a motorcycle. "Well, tonight you're going to, and I bet you'll love it."

I stared at the bike for a minute. "What do I get when you're wrong?"

"If you win, I'll buy you dinner."

"And if you win?"

"I get to buy you dinner." He pulled his helmet on and got on the bike.

"I think this is a trap," I laughed, pulling my helmet on and climbing on behind him and wrapping my arms around him.

"It is, but a fun one." He started the bike and took off. The rush of air scared me at first, but it was fun. The ride wasn't too long, about ten minutes, but it was thrilling. We got to the party and he parked his bike in the garage, putting the helmets on it. "Bucky's hosting tonight," he grinned at me.

I finger combed my hair and pulled it over one shoulder. "Am I going to be fourth wheeling for the trio?"

"Probably," he put his arm around my shoulders and walked into the house. "Welcome to your first real high school party."

The party was already in full swing. People were dancing, laughing, drinking too much alcohol, the normal party things I supposed. He lead me through the house to the back where some of the boys were playing beer pong. Bucky and Sam included. "We have arrived." Steve announced, not taking his arm off me.

If it had been brighter in the house, they would have seen me blushing. If the music hadn't been blasting, they probably would have heard my heartbeat. I was a little nervous, slightly out of my comfort zone. Being with Steve was surprisingly comforting though.

"No fair, you brought the hot yearbook girl?" Sam frowned, "I had dibs."

"Dibs?" I scrunched my brow. "What is this, middle school?"

Bucky howled and clapped his metal hand on Sam's shoulder. "I like this one, Steve. Let's keep her around."

"I'd like that," Steve said. Finally releasing me to move to the other side of the table from them. "Come over here, let's play."

I followed, shaking my head. "Bad idea."

"Nah, you can't be worse than Sam." Steve chuckled.

Sam gasped and slammed his hand to his chest, "I resent that."

"You'll resent this more." I smirked, bouncing the ball into the cup. "No one plays beer pong better than my ballet friends. Except me." I felt pride swell in my chest when Steve squeezed my shoulder and cheered.

We won, they didn't even have a chance against us. We also won darts. By the end of the night, I was a little buzzed. Not from alcohol, but from the fun of it all. I was leaning on a wall, waiting for Steve to finish saying bye to his teammates. I closed my eyes for a split second, and when I opened them he was hovering in front of me, hand beside my head. "So, who won the bet?"

"Regrettably," I was slightly flustered by our proximity, but I stayed cool. "I must inform you, that you are the winner."

"Perfect." He grinned, leading me out to the garage. "What's your address?"

I instructed him on where to go and we were on our way. The drive was a little long this time, and it was a wonderful feeling. It gave me a rush I'd never experienced.

When we got to my place he walked me to the door. I was self conscious about it. I didn't live in one of the nicer parts of town, it was honestly a little run down. "Is anyone home?" Steve asked.

"Probably not, they never are." I shrugged, unlocking my door.

"Will you be okay?" He seemed concerned.

"Yeah, I'm home alone a lot. Part of being an orphan I guess." I let out a light laugh.

He frowned, scrunching his brow. "Orphan?"

"Oh, yeah, it's no big deal to me though. I was really young."

"I just didn't know. I'm sorry." He shifted his weight, nervously, "can I kiss you goodnight?"

I blinked, "yeah, you can." I blushed a little.

The kiss was better than I had expected, and it lasted longer than I think either of us meant for it to. My hands found themselves in his hair and his pulled me closer. I found myself pressed against the door when we broke apart for air.

"Do you wanna put your number in my phone?" He broke the silence between us, sounding as nervous as I felt.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I replied. Typing my number in when he handed my phone. "I saved it under Yearbook Girl." I laughed.

"Cool, I'll text you then." He said, walking backwards to his bike as I went inside.

_What a night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as good as I was hoping tbh but I tried and therefore no one can judge me. I also didn't have time to have it read over by my twin so that's why. I promise the next chapter will be better!

**Author's Note:**

> Friday updates coming! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
